


I CAN'T WORK! I GOT FOUR BED RATS!

by DragonRider14



Category: transformers rid 2015
Genre: Bed Rats, Bumblebee Shouting Ridiculous Nonsense, High on Pain Meds, Inspired by a Video, Protective Boyfriend grimlock, Unamused Dad Optimus Prime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:16:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6157852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRider14/pseuds/DragonRider14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically inspired by a video of a Cockatoo named Gotcha who was running around yelling absolute nonsense. Some most of Bumblebee's lines are from that very video! Basically, Bumblebee waking up from an extensive repair after a particulary nasty fight with Steeljaw resulted in Fixit putting Bee on anesthisa so he could operate on the scout.</p><p>So when the scout wakes the results are hilarious to the rest of Team Bee, but Grimlock and Optimus Prime are less than amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I CAN'T WORK! I GOT FOUR BED RATS!

It had been sometime since Bumblebee's operation, the scout was slowly waking as his team was by his bed side. However, the scout seemed to mumbling something in his sleep as he finally came to his senses. Or, so the team was hoping.

"Bumblebee, are you feeling alright?" Optimus sat next to the scout's berth in their makeshift medbay, looking at his son's deadpanned expression before the scout suddenly blurted out:

" I CAN'T WORK! I GOT FOUR BED RATS!"

The sudden outburst nearly caused Optimus to piss himself, up to full attention as he heard the footsteps of his son's teammates behind him. 

" Bumblebee! There are no bed rats here." The Prime looked over the scout worried as he tried to talk him out of the nonsense. But, appearently, Bumblebee was not having any of it!

" I CAN'T WORK!" The scout was looking around frantically, almost as if searching for the so-called Bed Rats he was hallucinating. " A bed rat! I like a coke, a dry coke. Then call Arcee! Football's on Arcee!" He began to flail his arms around dramatically, almost like he was trying to throw a football, but only managed to grab Fix-it and flung the minicon right into Drift. 

Laughter soon erupted from Russel and Sideswipe, both on there backs as they were literally crying from laughter. " Go on then, walk forever! ENERGON PIE!" For a moment there was a pause in the nonsensical talk spewing from the scout's vocals. But then Bumblebee started all up again, 

" I thought I let them go, a dead rat, them four bed rats, then called Arcee! I got angry! I punched Megatron the jerk, poor bed rat! " Grimlock then took Bee's servo, trying to get him to wake up through the fog. " Hey, BB, your on pain meds right now. Try to wake up, focus on my voice?" Grimlock pleaded with his mate as a suddenly flail of the scout's arms punched the Dinobot in the face.

"FOOOTBALLLS Megatron said, then Grimlock let roar. I won't get my bed by a bat!" Then with the loopiest grin on his face, Bumblebee blurted up at Optimus " I can't talk, they can't blow a hairdryer! I can't do it!" Then, as if that seemed to tire him out, the pain meds knocked him out as he passed out, again. 

" Russel go check the security tapes!" Sideswipe was trying to regain his composure but that was nearly impossible. "Think we should tell Bee when he's back to normal?" Grimlock asked the Prime as he rubbed the spot Bee hit him. 

" It would be good course or action to not make him aware of this… incident. For his pride sake." Was Optimus's only response.


End file.
